


Safe Space,Sorta!!!

by Variables



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gasoline and a match take a road trip in a crappy RV!!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variables/pseuds/Variables
Summary: Negan makes a deal with Rick,if he goes on a run with him for three days he can speak to him about whatever he likes however he wants!!! And vise versa,of course!!! No retaliation, no consequences!!! Say whatever you want,but no violence!!! If they find any supplies Alexandria can keep a third and skip a pick-up!!! There is a catch,because it's Negan and there will always be a catch!!! But he's made it to good to pass up,and Rick chokes past all the alarms screaming in his head and says yes!!!





	1. Shut Up!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Well here goes nothin'!!!

Really,fuck you Negan! What,all I said was nice ass and you jump my shit. Rude prick!Rude! This was your idea Negan,unfiltered conversations about everything that's going on between our communities and so far all you've done is make dick jokes and hit on me! Badly! Whoa whoa whoa,excuse you but I know for a fact that I am one smooth silver tongue devil. Whatever. No prick,no whatever I have bagged every chick and prick that I ever went after.That's just cold hard undisputable fact. Your just repressed. So if I don't flop on my back every time you tell a dirty joke or make an indecent proposal it's because i'm what frigid. Yeah...ok.... Your Delusional!!! See that right there prick is not helpful. I hate you. And it's all that pent up sexual guilt and frustration that's got you wound so tight. "I AM NOT TIGHT"!!! Prove it. I hate you. One very quite uncomfortable hour later,the rv pulls up to a partially burnt out Dunken doughnuts on the outskirts of a small town. Old habits die hard officer not so friendly.Haha,asshole. There could be bags of flour,baking powder,cooking oil...You know a lot about doughnuts deputy? Coffee? Damn I'd give my left nut for a cup of DD's coffee! Fuck Starbuck's, over priced shit. Come on prick you got me all excited! Yeah it's apparently my curse. Could be a blessing from god if you'd light'n the fuck up,baby. I don't think the lord appreciatess you using his name to scam ass,Negan. He helps those who help themselves, and I'm trying to help myself to some juicy bubble butt. I'm not talking to you any more. Rick was right about the shop there were plenty of untouched supplies in the storage room. Negan whistled while he worked which was a nice change from his persistent flirting and smutty innuendo. Rick took the time to rethink everything said up till now,and smirked at his own thoughts. Rick watched Negan bend over to pick up another fifty pound bag of flour,and had an epiphany. You have ass envy,that's why your obsessed with my butt! Excuse the fuck out of me,what did you just say! You don't have an ass so your fixated on mine. What the actual fuck.I...I've got an ass!!! An old guy ass it goes in instead of out. Bullshit! You never noticed how most little old men look like their butts just kinda fell off. Shut up prick I'm warning you! Nah,remember your rules "safe space" no violence no consequences. Fine,just shut up and let's get this shit loaded in the rv. Ok, but can I ask you one more question? What,prick? So,Negan if you took all those belts off would your pants fall off because you have no ass? I'm not talking to you,prick!


	2. Speak!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two!!!

The rv sped down the leaf covered road on their second day out. Rick looked over at negan behind the wheel,his scowl was still firmly in place. Negan hadn't uttered a word beyond yes or no in the last 15 hours. They had scavenged supplies from several locations with success, but in relative silence. Negan communicated with hand gestures,nods,and grunts. It was like being with darly. Rick had enjoyed the peace and quite at first,watching negan seething over what rick had said was gratifying. Any small bit of payback at this point was hard won and to be savoured. Still despite negan's obviously shady reasons for this trip it offered an opportunity for the two leaders to discuss what's happened and what will happen between their communities. Rick cleared his throat as a warning to negan that he was going to speak,but his stone face kept staring straight ahead. I can't believe your still pissed off about what I said about your ass....or lack there of. Rick grimaced at his own inability to not take a parting shot at negans expense. A low growl escaped negan's clinched lips. Alright alright,rick held his hands up in surrender. I'm sorry ok, we need to put this childish crap aside and get down to business. Fuck you prick!!! Well he spoke at least,progress rick thought with a smirk. Look can we put each others butts aside for a moment,and discuss the situation between our groups. The situation is I own you and your group and everything you have,discussion over. Good talk prick,negan chuckled. Rick's face reddend,that's not fair....Fair prick fair would've been killing twenty of your people for the twenty of mine you murdered in their sleep! You brought that shit on yourself. Bullshit rick yelled,who did hilltop attack or the kingdom? You put them on their knees and bashed one of their innocent people's heads in because that's what you do! You murder,enslave,and steal from anyone you cross,nothing would've been different if you'd have just found Alexandria! True prick and that just proves I showed you mercy,negan growled. You and your asshole family deserved to die for the shit you pulled,and I let you live. Tell me rick,if the situation was reversed would I be sitting here like you whining about how you didn't let me get away with murder. FUCK NO!!! Rick flinched,and sunk in to his seat. Negan chuckled mirthless,I'd be a fucking stain on the ground with the rest of my saviors by the time your bloodthirsty ax wielding ass came down from your self-righteous slaughter! Then what rick you'd shed a few tears for what you were forced to do to protect your family,negan sneared. Sanctimonious prick covered in other peoples blood,crying for your lost humanity. Boo fuckin hoo prick. I do what I have to do to save my family, rick whispered. Yeah well I do what needs to be done to protect my people,no regrets. Rick took a deep breath,so if you were me you'd just give up and give in to you? Hell no prick! So what's the difference between us negan? I'd win prick,because i'm a winner and your a loser. I hate you negan. Not as much as you'd like to prick. They pulled into a farm after two more hours of uncomfortable silence. Upsy daisy pricky ricky,we got work to do! Rick rose from his seat without acknowledging negan and exited the rv. What's with the silent treatment rick,you still pondering all those amazing points I made earlier? Nothing. "Speak when your spoken to",prick! Why bother,rick sighed. Really, your sulking? You should be fucking ecstatic, rick. Look at all the cool shit we found,and you get to take your part back to your loving family.Plus no pick- ups for basically a month,fuck me Ricky but you'll be an even bigger goddamn hero than you already are! You think I do this so I'm admired,rick snarled. Hell no,negan grinned that's just a perk right! I don't do what I have to so people will kneel to me,but damn is it fuckin awsome! I deserve it,hell prick" WE"deserve it! We do what no one else can do rick,hell they don't want to do it. Make the hard calls the life and death decisions not to mention just the day to day bullshit of running a community. In the fucking apocalypse no less,with 75% of the population running around trying to eat your ass! Negan smirked and winked at rick. Rick rolled his eyes and found it impossible not to smile. God your too insane to deal with, rick shook his head in defeat. It's a fucked up world rick,enhance your crazy it's our edge.Just then they heard moaning and growling as a small group of walkers came around the corner of the barn. Come on Ricky Pricky let's go relieve some stress the second best way,negan smirked. Shut up negan.


End file.
